Troy's Child's Play
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Troy got a present for his 5th birthday that changed his life for ever. a good guy doll, but the thing is, he wasn't such a good guy. 12 years later, its senior year, and Troy's life is perfect. but what happens when the past repeats itself?
1. Troy Bolton

_**Troy's Child's Play**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Troy Bolton.**_

**I Love the Child's Play Series, and Andy the little boy is so adorable, and kinda reminds me of Zac Efron at that age, so i decided to do a child's play version with troy, but with the other HSM Characters. (Of Course Troyella=) **

5 year old Troy Bolton always wanted a good guy doll. for his 5th Birthday, he finally got one. he was so happy, he loved the TV Show.

But, Ever since he got the doll, Suspicious and Mysterious things has happened.

His Aunt was killed, then he started doing evil things. but the thing is, Troy wasen't the one doing it. his good guy doll named chucky was the one doing it all.

later on, his mother started to believe everything that was happening, cause one night, troy was taken into child services, and his mother came home with the doll. his mother wanted to believe him on what was happening, but she just couldn't, cause this was just Troy's imagination..right?

but that all changed with Chucky attacked his mother, she scared and knew no one was gonna believe her since he was just a doll. she went to the police station, and told the officer who was in the case, he didn't believe her and thought she was crazy.

Officer Ramsey, jumped into his car and was about to drive home. what he didn't know was Chucky was in the back-seat ready to kill. Chucky started to stab up under his seat while he drived, causing him to wreck, when the car turned over, chucky escaped running away to his next target...Troy.

Troy Bolton sat in the cold room, he cried into his pillow wishing he was home with his mommy. "i want my mommy!" he cried into his pillow. he got up from his bed, sniffling up his tears, and just sat on the edge of the window, and looked out into the city. he wished he was out there, instead of being trapped in here like a crazed animal.

Troy's eyes turned to see on the other side of the building, his eyes went wide, chucky was coming for him, he knew it, he saw him running up the steps with a knife.

He jumped off the edge of the window, and rain to the door banging on the door, "help me! help me! please!" he screamed crying. "his gonna get me! please, his gonna get me! his gonna kill me!" he pleaded, he gave up, no one was gonna come for him, he went over into a small corner and cried his eyes out.

Chucky the doll, made his way through the halls, if he was seen he would just freeze like a doll. when he arrived to Troy's Room, he was ready to get him.

"Come on Troy, its me chucky." he smirked coming in with the knife. Chucky looked over at the bed, Troy was sleeping peacfully in his bed, _thats what chucky thought._ Chucky smirked, and opened the cover to see a pillow, chucky groaned, and looked over to the door, Troy had made his way out of the room, running down the hall.

"No!" Chucky jumped out of the bed and ran after him.

Troy ran down the stairs of the attic. he looked around to try to find an object to protect himself, he found a small knife and grabbed it. then all of sudden, a bright light came shining down on him, he was blinded for a sec then fell over a chair, he got up real quick trying to run to the door but chucky jumped on him.

"hello Troy." Chucky laughed evily holding the knife to his throat.

"please, leave me alone!" he pushed him off and ran to the door, when he opened it, a social worker picked him up.

"please, please, you gotta leave, his in here, his in here!" he screamed trying to get lose from the man's arms.

"its ok, it ok Troy. no one is gonna hurt you, I'm here to protect you." the man tried to calm him down.

It didn't work, Troy still struggled to get free, the man layed him down on the table and tried to give him a shot to put him to sleep.

"please! No! his gonna get you too! his gonna get you! his gonna get you!" he kept screaming.

"this won't hurt at all troy, just stay calmed!" he tried to poke him, the chucky came and stabbed him in the leg, the man fell over. Troy screamed, as chucky stabbed the man multiple times until he layed there lifeless.

Troy ran up the steps, and out the door, he had to get home. when he got there he hid in his closet, he knew chucky was there to get him next, he found a baseball bat, and grabbed it for protection.

Michelle Bolton came through the door with Officer Ramsey by her side, she had just got back from child services, and found out Troy had ran away.

"Troy! Troy!" she yelled checking room to room. "omg! my baby!" she cried. "Troy!" she ran into his room, "Troy!" Troy heard her and came out of the closet. "Mommy! Mommy!" he came into her arms and hugged her. "Oh my baby, are you alright?" she petted his hair holding him. "I'm fine momma." he gave a small smile.

"I want you two to stay in your room Michelle, I'm gonna take care of Chucky.." he grabbed his gun out to find him, Michelle picked up troy and took him to her room.

Officer Ramsey checked the house from room to room, he sighed after 20 mintues of finding him, he had no luck, until chucky jumped on him, and hit him in the back of his head with a bat, and stabbed him in the leg and ran off to find Troy.

Michelle held on too troy, "baby boy, its gonna be ok, I promise." she kissed the top of his head.

"momma, I'm sorry, you don't ever have to buy me another present again." tears ran down troy's cheeks.

she laughed a little bit, "oh baby." she held his cheeks, wiping away his tears, "I love you so much." she smiled. "I love you too mommy." he gave a small smile.

The Chucky banged on the door, "Give me the boy! I know your in there!" he yelled.

"Omg! Baby, run to the bathroom, hide in there!" she whispered.

"but mommy-"

"Now! Go!" she kissed his forhead, Troy ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Michelle grabbed the gun that officer Ramsey had given her, and unlocked the door carefully after he stopped banging for awhile. she walked out into the hallway holding the gun, the hallway was cleared, she sighed of relief until she heard, "hello Michelle." she turned to see chucky coming towards her with a knife.

she screamed, and began shooting him, she shot him about 30 times until the doll fell over from the bullets.

she sighed of relief, and ran into her room, and knocked on the bathroom. "Troy, baby, its me mommy, open up." Troy opened the door, Michelle hugged him tightly, "his dead baby, his dead." she kissed him, and lifted him up in her arms.

when she came into the living room, Officer Ramsey's leg was bleeding bad, "omg! are you ok? Troy, go into the kitchen, and get mommy the first-aid kit." she commanded, and he nodded and walked to the kitchen, he came through the hallway to see chucky was gone. he gulped and ran back to his mom.

"mommy, mommy, chucky's gone." he said.

"what!" she lifted him up and went out into the hallway, he was gone.

"oh no!" she cried and then turned to see chucky coming to them in the hall. she began shooting, but it didn't work, then ran into the living room, and she sat troy down on the floor.

Chucky pulled her back towards the firplace, she screamed, and grabbed him off of her and threw him into the firplace. she tried to reach the matches up onto of the firplace, but they fell all over the floor. she tried to reach for one, still leaning her back against the thing to keep him from getting away.

Troy grabbed a match and set it, and then looked at chucky cause he said something, "Troy, please, were friends till the end, remember?"

"this is the end, friend." he threw the match in there, and it catched on fire, Michelle Grabbed troy and ran far away from the living room, watching him set on fire. eventually, he was to ashes.

Michelle finally could sigh of relief, cause it was actually over... for now..

**like it, hate it, love it? review.**

**i know its kinda stupid, but i just wanted to try it, i mean it is kinda childish, but that's the point. let me know if i should go on with it.**


	2. 12 Years Later

_**Troy's Child's Play**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**12 years Later**_

Officer Ramsey is in the office sorting out all kinds of files. trying to find some background on some criminals.

The worst Criminal he had to deal with was Charle Lee Ray. even though his spirit was inside a doll. he was looking through his file. then he remembered, Charles Lee Ray was the man he had killed that night 13 years ago. then a year later, a little 5 year old Troy Bolton got him as a present for his birthday.

Officer Ramsey sat in his office and called .

_**Officer Ramsey**_**/**_Michelle Bolton_

_"hello?"_

_**"hi Michelle, do you remember me? Officer Ramsey?"**_

_"oh yes, how are you?"_

_**"I am good. how is troy doing?" **_

_"his doing very very well. it took him awhile to get over what happened 12 years ago, but now his back to normal. his the Basketball Captain of his High School, has amazing friends, and also, his inlove with this Beautiful young girl named Gabriella. his with her right now." _

_**"I'm glad to hear his doing so well. especially after all that happened with him."**_

_"why did you call Officer Ramsey?"_

_**"Please, Call me John, Michelle." **_

_"John, why did you call me?" _

_**"I actually called to see how Troy was doing, and how you were too." **_

_"me and troy are both fine. we just hope we never have to face it again." _

_**"me too. well sorry to bother your mrs. Bolton. I'll let you go now. it was nice talking to you again."**_

_**"you too." **_

_**"have a nice day." **_

Officer Ramsey hung up the phone, then his partner came in, "hey." he shut the door.

"hey Todd, what have you brought me?" he asked getting up.

"remember that doll that like ruined that little boy's life?"

"yeah. i just got off the phone with his mother, why?"

Todd put his hands in the large bag, and pulled out a good guy doll. "I Found him at the park. do you think.."

Officer Ramsey sighed, "It can't be him, his dead. but why would someone leave their doll at the park?"

"that's what i thought, or maybe the doll is just so ugly, the kid didn't want it no more." he laughed.

"maybe. thankyou todd, i'll take care of it from here." he grabbed the doll from him and todd left.

after todd had left, Officer Ramsey sat the doll on his desk, and lean towards it, "ok talk."

The doll made no movement.

"Talk, i know you can.."

The doll's head moved and faced him, "hi I'm Tommy, and were friends till the end, Hiddy ho."

Officer Ramsey sighed of relief, and left his office and shut the door.

as soon as he left, the doll's smile turned into a smirk, "sucker" Chucky got off the desk, and went over to the computer.

"Troy, Troy, Troy, were can you be."

Troy and Gabriella sat in his room studying History, Troy layed on his bed bored to death, as Gabriella sat on his bing bag chair with the history book open about to ask another quesiton.

"okay, the study of civilization is called?" she asked him.

"Brie, can't we take a break, we been at this for 2 hours." Troy pleaded.

Gabriella sighed, "fine, but if i fail this test, your explaining this to Mr. Lambert." She shut her book and stood up, Troy stood up with her and put his hands around her waist.

"Brie, your not gonna fail this test, your too smart to fail it. i promise." he smiled pecking her lips.

"Your such a suck up Troy." she giggled.

"thats it." he tossed her over his shoulders, she screamed, "Troy put me down!"

"No!" he layed her on his bed and tickled her.

"Stop Troy!" She laughed at him.

"say that you love me, and that I'm the best boyfriend in the whole world."

"No!" she laughed as he still tickled her.

"say it." He grinned at her.

"ok fine, I Love You Troy Alexander Bolton, and You the Best Boyfriend in the whole world."

He stopped and kissed her forhead, "thankyou."

"No problem." she smiled.

Troy smiled and took a strain of her hair, and put it behind her ear. "Brie.."

"yeah troy?" she looked into his eyes.

"after we graduate, i want us to get married. so i got you this." he pulled two rings out of his pocket and slipped one of them on her finger, and the other on him, "their promise rings, I Troy Bolton, Promise, to love, and protect, and marry for the rest of my life. I love you brie." he smiled.

she had tears in her eyes, "I love you too Troy. and i will love to be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton one day." she smiled and pecked his lips.

Troy smiled at her, _should I tell her about my past? no she won't believe me if i did. but i wanna be open with her. __Troy thought._

Gabriella noticed something wrong, "Is something wrong troy?"

_I have to tell her. _Troy thought.

Troy sighed, "Brie, i have to tell you something that happened to me in the past, and i don't know how your gonna take it."

"Troy, I love you, you can tell me anything." she pecked his lips.

"I know. but you might think I'm crazy." he said.

"Troy, just tell me." she said.

"Brie, do you remember those Good Guy dolls?" he said looking straight into her eyes.

"yeah, i used to love that show and the doll as a kid, why?"

"well, mine was way different then any other doll, this one wasen't even a good guy.." he started.

"Troy, what are you talking about?" she said confused.

"Brie, my doll, he-" their was a knock on the door, they turned to see his mother.

"Gabriella, your mother called, she wants you home." she smiled sweetly.

"give us a mintue mom." Troy said and his mother left to give them some privacy.

Troy turned back to Gabriella.

"what he do troy?" Gabriella asked.

"nothing, nevermind, I'll see you at school tomorrow. I love you." he pecked her lips and helped her up.

"Love you too Troy. bye." she kissed him one more time and left his Room.

Troy rubbed his forhead. he needed to tell her. he needed to be completely honest and open with her. he wanted to protect her incase it happened again. but what Troy didn't know, was that it was gonna happen sooner then he expected.

**ok, 3 more reviews till the next one.**

**I'm not sure how Chucky and Troy can meet again, so if anybody has any ideas, just Message me and let me know. **

**Review~Review~Review**


	3. We Meet Again

_**Troy's Child's Play**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**We Meet Again.**_

_**I wanna give all credit for this idea to ' Reading is what I Love ' for giving me the idea on how they should meet=)**_

_**Enjoy, please tell me what you think.**_

Chucky hid at the nearby park, hoping to find some clues to were troy lived. he hid behind a bush, Two Teenage girls were sitting at the bench talking, one was a beautiful Burnette and was talking to Black-African American Girl.

"Gabi, are you coming to Cheerleading Practice Tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know tay. Troy wanted to spend the day with me tomorrow." Gabriella smiled.

Chucky smirked, he hoped she was talking about Troy Bolton.

"Gabs, you know Shar ain't gonna let you skip another practice, even though your like her best friend." she laughed.

"I know, I know. if i tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Taylor nodded, "spell."

"Troy gave me a promise ring yesterday. he said after we graduate, his gonna marry me." Gabriella blushed.

"Omg! Gabi! Congradulations." she hugged her best friend, "Me and Shar better be your bridesmaids" Taylor said, Gabriella laughed.

"I Promise." Gabriella looked at her phone, she had sixteen missed calls from Troy, it was five a clock. "omg! I Promised Troy i would be at his house by 4, he called me sixteen times, his probably freaking out." then Troy was calling her again, "make that seventeen." she pressed the answer button, "I'm so so so sorry Wildcat, me and Tay were talking and lost track of time." she pleaded.

"Thankgod," he sighed of relief, "you scared me half to death."

"sorry, I'm coming over there right now." she smiled.

"ok, I'll be waiting, Love you Brie." he smiled.

"love you too wildcat, see you soon, bye." she pressed the end button, "i gotta go tay, See you tomorrow." she hugged her best friend, and picked up her bag and walked to Troy's house. Chucky followed behind her.

When Gabriella arrived there, she knocked on the door and his mother answered it, "Hi Gabriella, His upstairs worried sick." she laughed, Gabriella giggled. "sorry, i told him what happened." she walked in, as chucky sneaked carefully through the door into a hiding place.

Gabriella walked upstairs, chucky followed. she felt someone was following her, she turned around to see a good guy doll on the steps, she smiled, and picked it up.

"aww, i used to love these dolls." she giggled, "it must be Troy's." she smiled and left it there and walked up the stairs to Troy's Room.

"hey." Gabriella smiled and Troy stood up from his bed and rushed over to her.

"I was so so worried, I thought something happened to you." he hugged her tight, holding her close.

Chucky smirked from the corner, he now knew what made Troy Bolton lose control... Gabriella Montez.

"Sorry, i was with Taylor, and we lost track of time." she apologized.

"just make sure to call me when your gonna be late, promise?" he kissed her.

"promise." she smiled, "so whose good guy doll is downstairs?" she asked.

Troy froze, "A-A- G-gg-Good Guy...?" his heart jumped out his chest.

"yeah, it was laying on the steps?" she said.

"It's not mine..." he was now scared.

"hmm. well maybe it was yours when you were little and your mom was going through some storage and left it there."

_no, my mom would no better, and we killed him. _Troy thought. "maybe." he gave a small smile.

After they layed down and watched a movie, Gabriella had to leave.

"Call me as soon as you get home gabs." he was now freaking out, if Chucky had come back for him, he knew he was gonna get Gabriella, and he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't lose her, she was his life.

"I Promise. love you." she pecked his lips.

"love you too babe. goodnight." he hugged her, and she walked out the door.

when she had left the house, Troy ran downstairs to his mom, "mom, why did you leave a good guy doll on the steps?" he asked her, she looked at him confused, "i didn't?" "then who did? Gabriella saw it.." he said.

"I don't know. Troy, you know i wouldn't do that to you." she folded more laundry.

"yeah i know, maybe Gabriella was playing around with me."

"you told her what happened?" she asked him, he shook his head, "not exactly, all i told her was i had a good guy doll and it wasen't good at all, but i didn't get to tell her, cause remember, her mom called for her to come home."

"maybe she was just playing with you." she smiled.

"I hope so, I'm gonna call her and yell at her for it." he laughed, "goodnight momma, love you." he ran upstairs too call Gabriella.

when he got to his room, he opened the door, when he shut, chucky jumped on him.

Troy screamed, and tossed him across the room.

then there it was, he was face to face with the one who ruined his life.

"w-what are y-you do-ing here? your suppose to be dead?" he gulped.

"now I'm back, and improved, did you miss me troy, i sure missed you. its been 12 years since i've been stuck in this damn body, and i can't wait to be human again." Chucky smirked.

Troy gulped, "you don't scare me anymore. I'm not 5 years old anymore, I'm 17."

"true, but your sweet innocent little Gabriella dosen't know your precious secert that happend 12 years ago. it would be a shame if something bad happened to her, wouldn't it?" he smirked.

"I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU TOUCH HER OR HURT HER IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE, I'LL KICK YOUR PLASTIC ASS!" he yelled at him, he had now snapped, when someone threatens to hurt his gabriella, its not a pretty sight.

"wow, language Troy, language.. wow how you've grown, cause guess what, I'm here to ruin your life again, and guess whose going first.." he smirked.

"you touch my mom! Gabriella! or any of my friends and family! I will kill you! I hate you! its me you want, not them!"

"yes, but weres the fun when i don't kill the ones you love, remember aunt maggie? she should of listened to me or she would of been here. see you later troy, but Gabriella won't be."he ran out Troy chased after him, but it was too late. he was gone.

**Next Chapter Should be up next. **

**Tell me what you think=)**


	4. Your Crazy

_**Troy's Child's Play**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Your Crazy**_

Gabriella came home through the door, and threw her bag in the kitchen. her parents were away on a buisness trip, and she was home alone.

Chucky watched her from outside her house, he watched her slip off her jacket, and lay it on a chair.

Gabriella reached up to the cabniet to get some popcorn, Chucky carefully opened the door and slammed it fast going into the next room. when the door slammed Gabriella gasped and turned to see no one there, she raised an eyebrow, then turned back around and got the popcorn, and she put it in the microwave for 30 seconds.

when the popcorn was done, she got out a bowl, and poured the popcorn in the bowl. then their was a bang on the door.

"Gabi! Open the door please, its me troy." he banged and cried, she opened the door, "Troy?" he rushed to her and hugged her, and held her tight and protectively, and then passionately kissed her.

"Thank god your alright. i need to stay here with you." he hugged her still.

"why? is your mom ok?" she asked worriedly, she loved troy's mother like she was her own.

"she's fine. but, Gabriella, haven't always been truthful with you, and theirs something i need to tell you." he gulped.

"ok, tell me." she crossed her arms.

"that good guy doll gabriella, his real."

"what do you mean, real?"

"damit Gabs, his a real person. a real evil person, he killed my aunt, and other innocent people, and people i love and care about, and his back, and his coming for you."

"Troy, your scaring me, maybe you should lay down, your talking crazy, a serial killing doll?" she laughed.

"I'm not joking Gabriella, I'm serious." he held her shoulders, "why won't you trust me?" he said softly.

"cause your crazy troy." she pushed him off of her.

"Gabs, I'm not lying! its the truth! I swear!" Troy pleaded.

"Troy stop it! your freaking crazy! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU SYCO! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" she screamed at him and pulled off her promise ring he gave her. "AND TAKE THIS!" she threw it at him.

"Gabs-"

"GO!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you here alone!" he protested.

"GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she pushed him.

he pushed her against the floor, "FINE! HE CAN GO AHEAD AND KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE! THEY DON'T BELIEVE ME!" He said with tears in his eyes.

Gabriella's tears ran down her cheeks, Troy realized what he did was wrong, and helped her up, and held her close and kissed her forhead.

"I'm sorry gabs, the thought of losing you made me go insane, I love you." he softly smiled at her.

"Just Go Troy, I don't wanna see you anymore." she said.

Troy looked down and sighed, "I'm Sorry Gabi, but take care of yourself. but please promise me something?"

"what?" she said sniffling.

he went over to her drawer and pulled out a butcher knife, "keep this with you, please." he cried hanging it to her.

She grabbed it from him, "ok troy." she sniffled.

"can i have on last kiss please?" he asked.

she nodded, and he passionately kisses her for about 15 mintues.

when breathing became a problem, they pulled apart.

"Goodbye Gabs." he sniffled leaving.

Gabriella sighed, and started sobbing, she held onto her knees crying into them, and then she heard a voice.

"how did Troy get a hot thing like you."

Gabriella looked up through tears, and her eyes went wide and backed up against the fridge. "who, who are you?" she stuttered.

"The names chucky, and your next on the list." he smirked about to stab her.

she kicked him across the room, "No!" she ran up the stairs and locked her door.

Chucky yelled, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he chased after her.

Gabriella slammed the door, and locked it, she reached for her Iphone and texted Troy.

_I'm so so sorry i didn't believe you. please help me, his gonna kill me. _

Chucky banged on the door, Gabriella yelped and gathered all her weight against the door.

Troy was walking the streets of Alberqurque, then he got the text from gabi, and he had to get to her, he ran back to her house.

"OPEN THIS DOOR YOU LITTLE SLUT!" he kept banging it.  
>she cried holding the door, tears streamed down her cheeks, "Leave me alone!" she cried.<p>

their was a knock on her balcony door, she jumped and saw troy.

"Troy!" she jumped off the door and quickly ran to the balcony Door and threw her arms around Troy.

"I'm so so sorry i didn't believe you troy. I Love you so much." she cried into his shoulder.

"that dosen't matter anymore, come on." he said, and they climbed down her balcony, when the ran off into the darkness, Troy stopped her.

"did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, almost, but he didn't" she said softly.

"I'm so glad your ok." he kissed her.

"I'm so sorry-" she was cut off by another kiss, Troy pulled back.

"Don't be sorry babe, I'm so sorry his after you, but I promise, I'm not gonna leave you, his not gonna get near you, I promise, I'm here to protect you." he kissed her forhead.

she smiled softly, "I Love You."

he smiled back softly, "I Love You More Gabriella Montez."


	5. Showing More Love

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't wrote in forever, but right now, I have some good news, and bad news. **

**Good news is, I'm working on 3 brand new stories (Troy's Child's Play, Daddy Bolton, To GrandMother's House We Go.) **

**The bad News is, I'm deleting the rest of my stories accept those four, Holiday in the sun, & The Story of Zanessa, cause i have nothing for them, or any use for them. **

**sorry, but I wanna make better stories, I Might Keep Troy's Baby, 10 Things I Hate about you, The Promise, Daddy, Family Love, Living a Nightmare,Always Have, & Always will, & I'm scared of him, up though.. =)**

**I might finish all 8 of them after i finish the top 3. **

**but heres the new chapter for Troy's Child's Play. **

_**Troy's Child's Play  
>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**Showing More Love**_

Troy and Gabriella ran down the streets of Alberqurque. holding eachothers hands. when Troy got to the police department, he and Gabriella walked into the building, and went up to the front desk.

"may i help you sir?" the lady cop asked.

"yes, is Officer Ramsey in?" he asked.

"yes, his in his office, follow me." she led them to his office and knocked on his door and opened it.

"Ramsey, theirs a couple here to see you." she let Troy and Gabriella in and left.

Officer Ramsey Recognized Troy, and smiled. "Troy, its nice to see you, look how you've grown, how are you? whose this lovely girl?" he smiled.

"nice to see you too, and yeah i know, and I've been better, and this Lovely girl happens to be the love of my life, Gabriella Montez." he smiled holding her waist.

"Its nice to meet you Officer Ramsey." she smiled.

"you too Gabriella. what brings you two in here tonight?"

"His back, Chucky's back."Troy spoke softly.

"what! his back! where is he? what happened? is your mother alright?" he asked.

"my mom's fine, she's on her way to a buisness trip right now, and we don't know now, he attacked Gabriella at her house, and saved her." he held Gabriella close to him.

"I'm gonna go find him, won't you two stay at my house tonight, I'm sure he wont find you there." he said grabbing his stuff.

"works for me. Gabs?" Troy asked her hoping she would agree, he didn't wanna see her get hurt, or worst killed.

"i guess so." she smiled and they left.

When Officer Ramsey dropped them off at his house, he took off to hunt down Chucky.

They walked into to the nice house, and smiled.

"this place looks amazing." Gabriella smiled.

"not as amazing as you Brie." he smiled at her, and she frowned.

"I'm so so sorry i didn't believe you." she said.

"its fine, I wouldn't of believed me either, cause its so hard and stupid to believe, but its true, and his real, and I'm gonna protect you with my life. you understand?" he kissed her temple.

she nodded, "I understand, Troy" she spoke.

"shh.." he leaned in slowly passionately kissing her, they fell on the bed, kissing eachother with love and passion. Troy took his hand under her shirt, and Gabriella stopped him.

"troy, i think I'm ready." she gave a small smile.

"Really Gabs? are you sure? if your not ready, I'll understand, I can wait, i don't wanna pressure into anything you don't wanna do." he rambled on, and she interupted him with a kiss.

"I'm sure. I love you." she pecked his lips.

He smiled, and started undressing her, and kissing her, "your so beautiful brie." he whispered in her ear kissing her neck.

then they continued to make passionate love.

With Officer Ramsey, he drove to Gabriella's house, and barged in. he started searching the house, he sighed, he couldn't find anything.

He went into her room, he saw a picture frame of her and troy broken.

"his been here." he whispered to himself holding the picture. then all of a sudden, their was a sharp pain in his back. he was stabbed in the back, he fell to the floor, he looked up to see Chucky.

"You! what do you want with troy? haven't you hurt him enough?" Officer Ramsey yelled.

"You see Ramsey, I can't stay in this body forever. I know were you put them. and I'm gonna find him." he laughed evily and left.

Officer Ramsey tried to call Troy, but their was no answer. "shit." he said.

_With Gabriella and Troy._

They layed in the bed, holding eachother, Troy layed ontop of Gabriella with his elbow holding him up so he wouldn't crush her.

"you ok brie?" he kissed her forhead.

"for the 50th time Troy, I'm ok." She giggled, he asked her a million times after they were done making love.

"I just wanted to make sure i didn't hurt you. i never want to hurt you brie. and I'm never gonna let anything harm you. I promise." he kissed her.

"i know." she smiled, he got up from under the covers, and picked up his clothes.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower ok?" he pecked her lips.

"ok, hurry back though." she smiled sitting up.

"i won't be long, don't worry." he smiled, and went into the bathroom to take his shower.

Gabriella smiled to herself, and put her clothes on. she got up, and looked for some food.

Troy took a shower, and smiled to himself, he loved Gabriella so much. he had to protect her. he thought about something, maybe if he let chucky take over his body, then Gabriella wouldn't get hurt, right?

then he thought again, he Couldn't do it. he just couldn't. he loved her. he didn't want her in harm, and he knew if chucky took over his body, Troy wouldn't be the one in control, and he knew that chucky would kill Gabriella.

Gabriella fixed some Macoroni and Cheese, it was hers and Troy favorite food.

she heard Troy step out of the shower, she smiled to herself, he loves her cooking. then all of a sudden, someone jumped on her, and covered her mouth, she tried to scream but it was no use. she turned her head to see Chucky, her eyes went wide.

"did you have a nice time in bed, well guess what, as soon as i take over Troy's body, we can do it again."

she shook her head, with tears running down her cheeks.

" Break up with him." he whispered.

"No! i-i can't, i love him." she cried.

"do it or, i'll kill him." he said.

"do you think I'm dumb or something, you won't kill him, you need to transfer your soul into his body."

"well, well, well, your a smart girl. why won't I just kill you then." he placed the blade towards her throat.

"Troy will be out of the shower any minute." she whispered.

"yeah, and wouldn't it be a shame, if he was coming out ready to love and kiss you, and found your dead lifeless corpse laying on the ground.. wouldn't that break his heart?" he smirked.

"please..don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want." she shut her eyes.

"good girl, now, lets go." he commanded, he threw the keys at her, and said, "i'll be in the car." he goes to the car.

she started crying, she grabbed a pen and napkin, and wrote Troy a note.

_Troy,_

_Chucky kidnapped me. and I don't know what his gonna do with me, I'm scared. _

Then Troy came out, "hey brie, is that Macoroni and chesse i smell." he held her waist kissing her.

she had tears in her eyes, and he soon enough grew with worry and concern. "Brie, you ok? whats wrong?" he wiped her tears away, "did i hurt you?"

"no, no, Chucky... his..his here... his waiting in the car for me.. I'm scared troy.." she hugged him, he held her close, and sighed.

"Brie, its ok, its ok, shh, I've got you. his not gonna hurt you. don't i always keep my promises?" he looked at her, she nodded, "yes." "then his not gonna hurt you." he smiled and kissed her.

"now, I want you to sit down, and eat some Macoroni and cheese" he sat her down in the living room, and fixed her a bowl of Macorni and cheese. he went to the door.

"Troy, dont go! his out there." she cried getting up and hugging him.

"exactly brie, his gone to far, when his messed with you, he knows how to make me snap, if i lose you, i can't live. and that's what he exactly wants, so I'm gonna take care of him, once in for all." he kissed her forhead.

she looked down, and nodded, tears running down her cheeks. "just, be careful, ok?" she said.

"I will Brie. i'll be right back." he kissed her for the longest time, hoping this wasen't the last time he'll get to see her.

**ok, well theirs probably only a few more chapters after this one. **

**please tell me what you think in a review.**

**and don't worry, neither Troy or Gabriella die. they get their happy ending.**


	6. Troy Vs Chucky

_**Troy's Child's Play**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Troy Vs. Chucky**_

The Rain was pouring down hard outside. Gabriella sat inside the Officer's House worrying for the love of her life. he went out there to fight Chucky.

She was real worried. usually she isn't worried about Troy fighting off anyone cause his the strongest toughest guy at school and that she knows of.

But what she has learned was that Chucky wasen't playing games.

Gabriella ran onto the Officer's Computer, she went into Google Search and typed in Troy Bolton.

It popped up what had happened when he was 5 years old.

Gabriella gasped, and she started reading the information.

"5 year old boy, Troy Bolton, got a good guy doll for his birthday. strange things started happening like the death of his Aunt, and other serious murders." she read out loud, and scrolled down more.

"Troy was sent to a Foster Care home for about an hour, and told the police that his Good Guy doll was after him and was gonna kill him and take over his soul."

Gabriella couldn't believe all of this was real, she kept on reading.

"turns out, that his good guy doll was a Serious Strangler named Charles Lee Ray, he had murdered dozens of people. and according to Troy Bolton, Charles Lee Ray died at a nearby Toy Store and soon before he died, his soul got transfered into a good guy doll, and the good guy doll was given to Troy, and that's when all the serious things started happening."

Gabriella was freaked out about the information she had read, she didn't know if he had told her about his past if she would believe him or not cause this was just a doll.

but now she knows its the real deal, and his not gonna stop till he gets what he wants.

**With Troy & Chucky. **

The Rain was pouring heavily on the ground. Troy searched around the whole area, and couldn't find no sight of Chucky.

Troy Groaned, "This is it Chucky! I'm not afraid of you anymore! you messed with Gabriella! and its gone to far! so come out here you Plastic Asshole!" He yelled.

it was silence, only thing heared was the sound of Thunder and Lighting in the background.

Troy sighed, and then all of a sudden was pushed onto the ground, he looked up to see Chucky.

"long time no see pal." Chucky smirked.

Troy growled, "Chucky!"

"nice to see you Troy, how long has it been, 12 years?" he laughed.

"you've gone to far chucky!" he glared at him.

"I'm just now getting warmed up, and as soon as I'm in your body the sooner I'm gone."

Troy sighed, and bit his lip, "I'll make you a deal."

Chucky put his knife down, "I'm listening."

Troy stood up, "I'll let you take over my body."

"Excellent-" Chucky was cut off by troy, "But only if you don't lay a hand on Gabriella." he said.

Chucky groaned, then smirked, and put his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers, "I Promise, I'll leave town as soon as were done here."

Troy sighed, and took his phone out and looked at the picture of Gabriella, "I'm so sorry Gabriella." he looked down at chucky, "let me talk to her real quick."

"you got 5 minutes." Chucky crossed his arms. Troy nodded and turned around and texted Gabriella.

_Brie, I'm so sorry, I'm giving up. Chucky is gonna take over my body, but he promised that he won't harm you, his gonna leave town as soon as were done here. I hope you find a guy who isn't so messed up like me who has to deal with this.. I hope you live life to the fullest, cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy. please explain to my mom what happened. and one other thing, I love you with all my heart and soul Gabriella, and i mean it. Tonight was so special with you, and I'm so glad you were mine, cause just knowing you were mine made me the happiest man alive. I love you Brie._

_Forever and Always,_

_Troy. _

Troy sighed and turned his phone off, and turned back around, "I'm ready."

**Back With Gabriella.**

Gabriella's phone beeped and got a text from Troy, she read the message then started sobbing. why does he have to take troy away from her? she loved him, and now she's gonna lose him.

**With Troy and Chucky. **

As soon as Chucky tried to transfer, he was still in the doll.

Troy opened his eyes, and didn't feel any different, he was stilll there.

"Thanks alot you little shit, Its too late, I've been in the body too long, and now i can't transfer."

"Then Leave me and My Family and Friends Alone!" Troy yelled.

Chucky got his knife out and tried stabbing Troy.

Troy kicked him across the ground, and Chucky hit a Tree. Chucky groaned. Troy got his gun out and shot Chucky multiple times. Chucky didn't give up, he was still alive, trying his best to stab Troy, he started crawling towards troy, then someone shot him from behind. Chucky fell over and instantly died.

Troy looked up to see Gabriella. "Brie?" he smiled.

She ran into his arms sobbing, "I didn't wanna lose you." she sobbed, he petted her hair. "I'm so sorry baby. I wanted to Protect you." he gave her a small smile.

"I don't care about being protected, all i care about is you." she leaned in for a passionate kiss, and Troy smiled through the kiss, and pulled away and grinned at her.

"Lets go home." Troy wrapped his arms around her and they walked onto the quiet rainy streets. but what they didn't know, that the fight was still not over, as Chucky was gone from his spot.

**wow, Chucky is gone. is chucky still alive? is Troy and Gabriella gonna have a happy ending?**

**sorry if this is kinda weird, I tried to make it based off the movie. and that's what the whole plot was about. **

**please review:]**


	7. It's Over

_**Troy's Child's Play**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**It's Over. **_

Troy and Gabriella walked into his room and layed on his bed.

" I am so happy this is all over for you, Brie. " Troy whispered as he covered themselves up with his blanket.

"Troy, you should be happy its over fo you, You've been through this since you were 5 years old. and I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, I just-" he interupted her with a kiss, and pulled away from her and smiled, "you talk to much."

she giggled and she rested her head on his chest, and her eyes were getting heavy and she yawned.

He chuckled, "getting sleepy?"

"nuh uh." she yawned.

he chuckled and kissed her forhead, "Goodnight Brie." and she snuggled up to him.

About 10 Minutes later, their was a scream from downstairs from Troy's Mother.

Troy's Eyes shot open, and so did Gabriella's.

"Troy, what's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"I-I don't know, I think my mom's in trouble.." he got up from the bed and Gabriella grabbed his hand, "I'm coming with you." she said.

"No, I can't risk losing you." he held her hand to his chest.

"Troy, Please.." she pleaded.

"fine, but if he comes towards you and tries to hurt you, I'm getting in the way." he said.

"Troy don't you dare." they ran hand and hand running down the stairs, and Chucky was attacking Troy's mom.

Gabriella gasped, and Troy picked up Chucky from his mom and threw him against the wall.

Troy turned to Gabriella, "Gabi, get the matches and and light the fireplace." Troy shouted.

Gabriella nodded, and went over to the fireplace, then Troy turned to grab chucky and he was gone.

Troy turned to try to find him, and spot him going towards Gabriella.

"Brie look out!" he shouted.

Gabriella turned to find chucky coming towards her.

"ah!" she screamed and rolled onto the floor and landed into the fireplace, Gabriella pushed the gate onto the fireplace to keep him from trying to escape, and Troy and his mother came over and Troy lit the match, and then he heard chucky say something.

"Troy please, come on, were friends till the end, Remember?" he said.

Troy looked at Gabriella whose back was against the gate and then at his mother who was rubbing her bit arm, and he turned back to chucky.

"this is the end, friend." he threw the match into the fireplace, and pulled Gabriella quickly from the gate, and his mother, and they watch chucky burn to ashes.

then it was over, finally.

flames were coming out of the fireplace, and Gabriella and Troy coughed moving theirs hands infront of their faces.

"I'll get the flames out." his mother said going into the other room.

Troy held Gabriella close to his side, "it's officially over brie, it's over." he smiled kissing her.

They pulled away, and she looked up at him, "yeah it is." She smiled and hugged him.

**Theres only one more chapter after this one. **

**please let me know if you want me to make a Sequel? **

**please review. **


	8. The Start Of Something New

_**Troy's Child's Play **_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**The Start Of Something New**_

3 months later, After Graduation. Troy and Gabriella were finally over with all the mess that had gone through the past 3 months...Troy was going to Berkely and Gabriella was going to Stanford... which wasen't far from Berkely which he was happy about, he just felt bad leaving his mom back home in Alberquerque when he left, but she told him she was proud of him and wanted him to succeed life, so his going to do that, and after he is done with college, he is gonna purpose to Gabriella, and give her a child or two. he loved her and she loved him and that was all that mattered, It was gonna be _The Start Of Something New. _

Gabriella was packing up in her room, and Troy came in, "hey." he knocked on the door, she turned and smiled at him, he came over and wrapped him arms around her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I wasen't gonna let my girlfriend leave without me saying goodbye." he smiled at her and she sighed, she was so upset that she had to leave Troy, she had to leave for Standford, her whole summer vacation was ruined, she couldn't spend 3 more months with troy cause she had to leave early.

she hugged him tightly, tears began to fall from her eyes, "I'm gonna miss you so much Troy." she cried into his chest, he sighed and held her close.

"hey, hey, look at me brie." she looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"were gonna be together forever...I promise you that...alright? I love you." he kissed her temple, and she smiled sadly.

"I love you too Troy.."

...

Troy helped Gabriella too her car, and put the luggage in the trunk.

she sighed, and they hugged for the longest time, they wanted to be together forever, but they were gonna be apart for almost 3 years.

"you'll come visit me next week right?" she asked him, and then he kissed her passionately.

"I'll visit you every weekend, and come stay with you over breaks...I love you.." he kissed her forhead, and she got into her car, and looked at him one last time.

"I love you." she smiled, and he smiled back, "I love you too brie, Have a safe trip, call me when you get there so I know you made it alright.." she nodded, and she sighed and turned to the road, started the car, and drove into the morning light.

Troy sighed, and began walking, he was so glad that all the mess with chucky was over...It was over...right?

**Please Review, this was the last chapter.. if you want a Sequal let me know. **


End file.
